Happily Ever After
by mantabel91
Summary: What if there was no curse? What would life be for Emma Swan as a princess? Read the stories of your favorite "Once Upon a Time" characters if there was no curse. AU
1. The Princess's Birthday

The morning rays peeked through the window from her balcony. Her blonde hair captured the light making her hair glitter in the light. As the sun rays gently touched her rosy cheek, she turned her face away from it and cuddled closer to her fluffy pillow and tugged closer to her silk comforter. She just wanted to continue to sleep soundly and allow her dreams to take her to unknown adventures she longed to be on with her father.

"Princess Emma," said her chamber maid as she entered the young princess's room, "It's time to wake up."

The plump lady pulled back the curtains letting the sun enter the room it longed to be in. The blonde girl buried herself more into her blankets, not wanting to be disturbed from her slumber and dreams.

"Come now, your highness," the chamber maid said as she tugged at the silk comforter that was covering the young princess, "It is a beautiful day for us to celebrate your birthday. "

"Which is a good reason for me to stay in bed," the young blonde girl mumbled as she held her pillow close.

"But if you sleep the day away, how will you enjoy this beloved day," she replied as if she was singing.

Emma hated when the maid got cheery like that. Her bath was drawn as she stumbled to the tub in her room. She was stripped from her nightgown to reveal her cream color skin. She slowly lowered her body into the warm water. She allowed the tingling sensation seep through her body. She sighed, breathing in the rosy smell of the perfumed water. She scrubbed her body with a rag as she let her mind wonder to all the things she was going to do today, but what to do first? She could go horseback riding or head to the archery range, show off to all the soldiers and guards that she was just as good as them or maybe just seeing what the day would bring as she went on a random adventure. With the splash of water, she was awaken from her daydream.

"Come now, little darling," the chamber maid chirped as she rinsed off the princess, "Your mother is expecting you to join her for breakfast. Not to worry either, I have prepared your riding cloths, your majesty."

Emma smiled at the plump lady and jumped out of the tub. Though her bright, positive disposition turned the young princess off, her chamber maid knew exactly what she wanted.

She walked at a fast pace, hoping to scarf down her breakfast so she could have her day of freedom. She entered the large eating hall to grab an apple from the table and be gone until her mother got her attention.

"Emma, will you please join for breakfast?" she hear her mother say, "Cook has made your favorite breakfast for your birthday."

"Mother," Emma groaned, but there was no arguing with Queen Snow as she gave her daughter a parental glare telling her that she had to obey. The blonde teen shuffled her feet as she made her way to the queen's right hand side. A plate with runny eggs, slice of ham and toast was placed in front of Emma. She pointed at her food a little as her mother ate the meal with poise and grace. It was as if she was dancing. Every movement she made was like a performance, but that was how a queen was supposed to be as Emma was taught. She was to be like a mother to all of her people as she ruled and be grateful for everything they do for her. Emma sighed and slouched back in her chair as she nibbled on a piece of toast. At this rate it would be high noon by the time she got to the stables.

"Emma," her mother said, "I have your present for you."

This caught the young princess's attention as one of the maid forth a wooden chest with a red ribbon on it. She placed the box in front of the blonde teen and curtsied before walking back to her post.

"A jewelry box?" she question her mother.

"Open it up, silly," the queen laughed as her pale face showed excitement and anticipation.

With sigh, Emma pulled the silky ribbon that seemed to be holding the box together. Lifting lid, she found an object that twinkled in the sunlight. She held up the silver chain that head a white opal that was shaped into a swan.

"When you were born," her mother started, "A swan landed in the lake outside of our castle as if to welcome you into the world as well. That's how you have your middle name. You know swans are very protective of their family? I feel every year you grow truer to your name."

"Wow. This is beautiful, mother," she said as she wore the pedant, "Thank you."

"Go," her mother said as she held her daughter's hand and winked, "Be back before the sun sets. We still have to prepare for your coming out ball."

"Yes mother," she said and kiss her mother's rosy cheek, "Thank you for the lovely gift."

Leaving the dining table, Emma sprinted to the giant door, down the hall leading her to the grand courtyard to the stables where her steed was being brushed by her childhood friend and stable boy, Pinocchio. The brown stallion bobbed his head and whiny when he saw his master, sharing the same excitement Emma did.

"He's all ready for you, your majesty," he said as he playful bowed to the young princess.

"Really, Pinocchio?" Emma said in an annoyed tone as the young man laughed. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her saddle.

"Oh come on, Em," he laughed, helping the princess as he placed the bridle in the horse's mouth, "You're soon you'll have your hands full with princes. It's best you start getting use to how they are going to behave."

He hoisted her up onto her horse and handed her satchel.

"An apple for Percy here and you lunch is in there as well. Try to stay out of trouble," he said.

"Coming from the worst troublemaker in realm, I can't make any promises," she laughed and lightly dug her heels into the side of her horse.

The wind whipped through her hair as she spend out of the castle gates, into the vast unknown. She passed through the orchards as workers stopped to wave at their brave, adventurous princess. Passing the dwarves that were off to work in the mines, racing against the werewolf known as Red Riding Hood, beating her to edge of the forest. Her horse galloped down the strip that connected the Charmings' castle to the rest of their kingdom. A smile on her face widen as she felt Percy wanting to be pushed to his limit, so she encouraged the steed to go faster. The horse leapt over fallen logs as they weaved through the forest. This was freedom. She loved this time of year where she didn't have to answer to anyone, where she didn't have to be a graceful, poised princess. She could be the wild beast she was when she was younger. The tomboy that was deep inside of her could be set free. She laughed as threw her head back letting out a wild cry like she was a child of the forest. Coming to an opening in the forest where the sun hit a pond making it shine like silver. Dismounting her steed and led him to the water. She let him drink as fell back into the soft grass. She sighed with content, resting her hands behind her head and watched the clouds lazily roll by. In her safe haven, she could enjoy peace and relaxation without anyone to bother her. She just let her mind wonder to thoughts of distant lands far from that her father would tell her about.

Suddenly a snap of a twig broke her daydreaming. She may have wanted to be alone, but she wasn't stupid. She played it cool, slowly reaching for the knife that was concealed in her riding boots. She gripped the handle of the weapon and waited. When she heard the rustling of bushes behind her, Emma leapt into her a defensive stance to protect herself from…

"A lamb?" she said confused. The black, wooly babe bleeped at her as if it was offended that the princess would that think it threating at all.

"Blackie? Where are you, dumb animal?" called a male's voice. Following the lamb was its shepherd. A young man with hair black as night and a scruffy beard. When his chocolate eyes met the icy blue ones of the fearless princess, she felt a new sensation take over her body. He removed his hat to reveal the curly mess of hair he had upon his head. For a shepherd, he was surly handsome.

"Terribly sorry, miss," he apologized, laughing slightly at the sight of his lamb and Emma holding a knife, "I hope he didn't attack you. Sheep can be vicious creatures."

"No," she stammered, taking back by his teasing smile, "I mean, just thinking ahead, you know. There have been a lot of bandits lately in these woods."

"Well good that you know how to use a knife, miss," he chuckled and helped her up, "They'll know not mess with you."

"Just so you know, I can take care of myself," she scoffed feel somewhat offended that he was making fun of her, "How do I know you're not a bandit?"

"Just an honest shepherd, miss," he said in a teasing manner, "If you don't believe me, I'll just take my lamb and be on my way.

Seemed like the lamb did not want to leave the company of Emma and her steed in the little piece of paradise as it sprinted away from its keeper. Emma laughed as she watched the chase between the handsome shepherd and his mischievous lamb. It bucked every time its keeper even came close to him and he fell face first into the ground.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you help?" he asked.

"No, I prefer watching you fail," she laughed, "It's more entertaining."

"Please," he begged her, "If we can corner him, then maybe we can try to get him to calm down."

"Depends," she said, twirling a strand of her blonde hair, "What's in it for me?"

"We can talk about payment later," he said in a panicked voice, "He is heading into the woods again."

The shepherd and Emma chased after the troublesome black lamb. They called for the troublesome lamb, looked in bushes and behind boulders until they heard it bleep in the distance as if it was scared. They found it being backed into a corner be a large wolf. Thinking fast, Emma grabbed a rock near her foot and chucked it at head of the beast.

"Are you crazy?!" the shepherd snapped at the young princess.

"Get lamb," she said fast and ran off in the forest as the wolf chased her.

She had to lead the beast away from the shepherd and his lamb, but what she was going to do when she was far enough was a different story. She cursed herself for not coming up with a better plan. At least she always thought on her toes. She found a hollow tree trunk up ahead and dove into it, hoping that would be enough. The princess held her breath when she heard the crunching of leaves and a low growl. She hoped that it would lose interest in tracking her. Some sixteenth birthday this was turning out to be. She feel its drool wet her forehead as she looked up to find its snout wanting to snatch her up. It took all everything to keep herself from screaming. At least the shepherd and his lamb were safe.

"Hey!" she heard someone shout. With a couple of loud thuds, she heard to wolf whimper away in fear. Looking up, Emma spotted the head of her hero.

"Hey," the shepherd smirked and reached out a hand to the fair princess.

"Why did you come back for me?" she asked, startled that anyone would save her.

"I couldn't let you face that beast alone," he said looking her over to see if she was hurt. He pulled a few leaves from her hair and wiped the mud from her face. She felt her heart flutter at his touch as his eye connected with hers. His lips looked full. She wonder if his beard would tickle her face if they were to kiss. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute darting from one thought to another about the young shepherd. His rough hand cupped her soft face. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as his face came closer to hers. She should reward him for his bravery. Would her first kiss be enough for him? A bleep from the little lamb broke their concentration on the other and they quickly pulled a part, blushing from what could have been.

"Umm…" the shepherd stammered, "I should get back. My papa will be wondering where I am."

"Wait," Emma said as she watched the shepherd scoop up the lamb, "Could I at least know the name of my hero?"

"Baelfire," the handsome shepherd said with a flirtatious smile that made the young princess blush, "And who may be the name of the fair maiden I saved?"

"Emma," she said simply sharing a smile with him, "Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Emma," he said as he clumsily took her hand to kiss it, but the lamb wiggled its way out of his arms.

After another exhausting hour of chasing the black lamb, the shepherd and princess finally made their way back to the clearing. Her steed waited obediently for his master. Emma was grateful that Percy was well-behaved. She didn't want to think about what it would be like to chase her stallion around the forest.

"I guess this is where we say good-bye, Emma," Baelfire said solemnly, "Perhaps I'll see you in the village sometime."

"Maybe," she sighed though it was very unlikely that she would see the handsome shepherd again, "but in case I don't."

She pulled the silk red ribbon from her present that morning out of her pocket and tied it around his staff.

"So you never forget me," she said and bit her bottom lip as she felt herself becoming shy. He smile and reached for the feather that was on his hat. He stuck it in her blonde hair.

"So you don't forget me," he said softly with his face close to hers. His hand still held the back of her head where he stuck the feather as he brought her face closer to his. Their lips brushed against each other before finally connecting wither each other. The young princess felt her heart pound again her chest as her hand found their way to his neck. Their bodies touched so there was no space between them. With a light nibble on her lip, Emma gasped as the shepherd's tongue snuck its way into her mouth. This new sensation she was experiencing was so new and different. Was this what her mother felt every time her father kissed her? Her head went blank, holding tight onto the shepherd, afraid that she would float away if she let go.

"Emma!" called a strong male voice, bringing the young princess back to reality. She pushed Baelfire away afraid of what would happen if he found out she was a princess.

"What's wrong?" the shepherd asked and heard his new lover's name being called, "Is that your papa?"

"Yes," she groaned, "I have to go."

With her foot in the holster of the saddle, Baelfire helped her up onto her horse.

"Please say you'll come here again, Emma," he plead.

"Emma!" called her father again.

"Yes," she said quickly, "Two days from now after the sunset. Good-bye."

With the click of her heels, Percy went into a gallop as she went to meet her father. She smiled the whole way. This had to be the best birthday ever.


	2. Deal with the Devil

Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but let me know what you think. :3

* * *

Locked in a tower and heavily guarded, a once queen looked out over to little window of her cell as she watched the blonde princess and her father ride into the courtyard of the palace. She watched the king dismount his horse and helped his daughter off her horse. The happy moment made her sick as she sneered and clawed the windowsill. She once had power and they may have forgotten what had happened so many years ago and how time had reset itself, but she would never forget. She had a child once too and would have one again. She just had to be tactical and patience. Sure, sixteen years had passed since the resetting of time, but it did not mean that she her memories of the life they had before had been erased. The only who did not know about the time before was the young princess. Why else would they have the notorious Regina Mills under high surveillance?

Emma sat on her bed twirling the feather with her pointer finger and thumb, thinking about the shepherd boy she had met in the forest. Well he was more like a man rather than a boy. Do princesses marry shepherds or would she have to refuse her title? Her father was a shepherd before he was a king, so maybe it could work, but he was adopted by a king and rather than becoming a greedy king like his "father", he became sound and honest king. With a heavy sigh, she laid down on her bed, sinking into the silk comforter and pillows. This whole experience has made her head dizzy. It was the most complicated thing she had ever had to deal with and she thought learning the names of the different realms was hard enough. A light knock at her door, broke her thought process and made her jump. It had to be mother.

"Just a second," she called, leaping from her bed to hide the feather in a discarded book. She fixed her hair quickly and straightened her blouse and made sure she had little mud left on her riding pants. With one final look over, she approached the door and opened it to reveal the elegant woman in a silk bathrobe, beaming down at her daughter with pride.

"Are you excited about your birthday?" Snow White asked her daughter as she enter the room to sit on her daughter's bed.

"I would be more excited if I didn't have to go through this," the blonde princess grumbled.

"Come now, Emma," the queen said as she offer a seat next to her on the bed, "You know how important a princess's sixteenth birthday is. It is the first steps to become a queen. It is a presentation of yourself to the court as a light of hope."

"Couldn't I just present myself as a warrior?" Emma groaned, "I'm one of the best archers in our kingdom, fastest rider, and I've taken men twice my size. Isn't that enough?"

"Being brave and steadfast is important," Snow said as she caressed her daughter's hands, "But it takes grace, kindness and compassion to be a great queen. While your husband is off aiding his people in protection, you'll be the one to listen to their cries and comfort them when they feel all is lost."

Emma sighed and flopped down on her bed. She hated these kinds of talks. While whoever her husband-to-be is off gallivanting on adventures, she would be left behind to tend to the people. Not that she did not love the people who served their fair kingdom, but she wanted more than just being locked away behind gates or making appearances at special celebrations.

"I know that you want to be like the heroes in your books, but there is more to life than chasing dragons and giants, Emma," her mother said softly as she got up to leave, "I'll send your chamber maid to help you get ready for ball."

Baelfire secured the fence after doing a final count of the sheep. He whistled for his dog to follow him to the hut close by. When he opened the door, he felt the warmth of the fire in its pit. His father working hard on his craft, spinning wool in yarn to make ends meet. A craft that Baelfire was proud his father took up after so many years of terrorizing and torturing people. Rumpelstiltskin was no longer a name that people feared and he had his lovely new wife to thank for that. With the lovely, vibrant brunette in their lives, Baelfire could not have been more grateful. She had made him a humble and honest man. A man a son could be proud of.

"Bae," Belle greeted as she took his cloak and hat, "Sheep give you any trouble today?"

"Just the little black one, but we all knew that," the young man said to his step-mother as he sat at the table waiting to be served his supper. She placed a bowl of soup in front of him and patted his back, giving him a loving look.

"My how you have grown these sixteen years," she said with pride, "and now a man again. How does it feel grow up twice?"

Baelfire knew she meant well, but it didn't mean that it still stung. He looked down at his dog gnawing on bone in his corner. Tears started to well up as he looked over the brown shaggy fur and when the dog's eyes met his, Baelfire was staring into those blue eyes that reminded of the woman and boy he still loved so much. Sixteen years had passed in the world. There had been nothing but celebration and cheers. Every moment had been joyous as Baelfire would watch from the town squares whenever the young princess would pass through with his dog and every time his dog would whimper for her.

"Belle," his father said breaking Baelfire from his train of thought, "Could you give us a moment?"

His step-mother nodded and gave him a kiss on his head before leaving the room, giving the father and son some time to talk.

"You saw her again today, I assume," Rumpelstiltskin said as he grabbed his staff.

This made the dog's ears perk up and wag his tail.

"Henry," Baelfire said in a command voice, "Out."

The dog leapt to his feet, walked over his master, and begged him to let him stay.

"Out," he said more stern and the dog walked out of the hut to start his watch.

"What were you thinking Bae?" his father asked, "There was an agreement that was made with the king and queen in order to protect Emma and Henry."

"Doesn't mean that my heart doesn't still ach for her," he said angrily, "And this isn't fair for Henry! To be turned into a dog, to serve the rest of his years as a pet. He is my son! He should be human!"

"You think I was happy turning him into that? You think I want my grandson to be an animal?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, "If I had it my way, I would have made sure he didn't existed, but I couldn't do that. If I did that, then it would mean you hating more than you do know. I know how hard these sixteen years have been on you and him, but you have to stop this. Regina is still alive, because Emma wished it. This world is what she wished for. She wished to be able to grow up with her family. I'm sorry you were not part of that wish."

"But why did you have to erase her memories of Henry? Of me? Of everything?"

"She asked for a fresh start and that's what was given to her," the man said as he hobbled over to his son, "Be strong. Please Bae. For Henry's sake."

Emma gave herself one more look over in the mirror. A white dress that was designed to look like a swan. It was going to be a masked ball tonight as a way to add intrigue to the night and Emma was the prize those wolves would be hunting down. She sighed as looked down at her mask. She thought it was silly for her mother to ask for the mask maker to add a swan bill. Knowing how clumsy she was dancing, she would more than likely blind someone with it. She heard the doors behind her open and she looked to see her father standing there. Pride beaming from his face as he saw his daughter dressed in her gown.

"Emma," he said as he approached her, "You're beautiful. I remember when I was taking you on your first horseback lesson and now you're a young lady. You look so much like your grandmother."

"Thank you, father," she said giving him a half smile.

"Hey, what's wrong, Emma?" he asked as he knelt to look into her face.

"This is wrong, father," she sighed, "This dress, this ball, this life feels wrong. Am I really supposed to believe that I'm just destined to be a queen who throws parties and just mends to the castle? I want to be out there. Seeing the world and all its wonders."

"Emma," King David smiled, "You may think that life as a queen's life is just living in a castle, but the truth is, in order for a king to be great and mighty, he needs a companion that will aid him to do so. Just think of this as the next step in your journey, Emma."

Finally the princess smiled and hugged her father. He always knew the right words to say. He had been his protector and comforter through anything. She could go to him whenever she needed him.

"Come on," he said as he straighten himself, "Let's go show the world how beautiful you are."

Baelfire sat outside as he petted Henry's head.

"Sorry, kid," he sighed, "I promised to find a way to change you back. I'm sorry it's been taking so long."

The dog licked his hand as if he understood. Never fussed or fought, he just obeyed his master and waited for the chance to be human again. Wish or no wish, Baelfire was going to make sure he had his family again. He could not let Henry continue like this.

"Well in order to do that, you need to get the princess, right?" said a playfully little voice. The young man looked around him and found a little brown man sitting on a stump in front of him.

"What?"

"You say you want to save your so? Changing him back is going to take a lot of magic and in order to do that, you have to get his mother to help," the little man giggled, "Oh, this sounds like fun!"

"Who are you?"

"Name is Brownie," the little man said as he stood on the stump and bowed, "And you are Baelfire, son of the notorious Rumpelstiltskin and that dog is really your son from another life. A sad sacrifice that had to be made in order to bring him here, it must say."

"What do you want?" Baelfire asked as he stood between the dog and the little brown man.

"Why, I'm only here to offer my service to you, Baelfire," he grinned show his brown teeth, "I'm going to help you make all your dreams come true. You'll have the woman of your dreams and your son will no longer be a dog for a cost."

"Of course," he growled along with his dog, "There is always a cost that comes with using magic."

"Oh don't worry, sonny," the man said as he snapped his fingers revealing a contract, "All the details are there and it won't be anything that you couldn't handle paying me. I just want that black lamb."

"Why a lamb? Why not ask for something more valuable?" Baelfire asked after he looked over the contract.

"Let's just say I'm a sucker for mutton," he giggled and held out the quill, "So, do we have a deal?"

Regina watched as the coaches filed in one by one, unloading figures in costumed attire. She saw beast of all different kinds, but she had to wait for the one in particular. As if on cue, the black and silver carriage rolled in. When it came to a halt, a man dressed in black with a sheep's mask on stepped out of the carriage clumsily as if he was a new born lamb. A wicked smile grew on her face as purple smoke filled her chamber.

"The deed is done, my queen," said the little brown goblin as he bowed before Regina.

"And Henry?" she asked.

"Here," he said as he brought forth a black lamb that was panicking and bleeping for anyone to hear its cry.

"So the spell did work!" she cried as she took hold of the lamb, "Oh Henry. Don't worry. Soon you'll be in a human body. Soon we'll be a family again."


	3. A Whole New Start

Emma Swan sat in Granny's diner, staring into the cup of coffee. She watched it steam rise from the black liquid the filled her the mug in her hand. She let her finger trace the rim over and over again as if it would change it the form of the mug somehow. She let her thoughts swarm around in her head as she considered the options she had. With Regina's magic was going to be held at bay for an good twenty-four hours, by then the chains she had on her will turn to dust and she will take Henry and run. She couldn't let that happen to him. The woman had clearly gone mad. She had nearly killed Mary Margret with her mind games, making her believe that she was worthless and no better than her. She let out a heavy sigh and pushed the mug away from her. This was getting more and more complicated.

"Hey Mom," said a little boy as he climbed on to the seat next to her at the bar.

"Hey kid," she said giving him a half-smile.

"You're worried aren't you?" Henry asked as he read her face like a book.

"Well, you see," Emma began, trying to find the right words, but stopped herself from beating around the bush, "Yeah. I'm pretty worried."

"You shouldn't," he said simple as Ruby dropped off a hamburger with fires and a shake for him, "You'll find the answer."

"So," the waitress stopped and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Ball was set and Baelfire felt like a fish out of water as he mingled around the wealthy and powerful. Princes and princesses, dukes and dutches, lords and ladies from many lands had all come out for the celebration of one princess. Music played as the guest chattered and laughed. Greeting each other for they had not seen each other in a while. A hoard of masks hiding everyone's face ranged from animals of all sorts like birds and felines to dragons and unicorns. This was the liveliest crowd he had ever been in. Baelfire adjusted his sheep mask one more time before he heard the trumpets blare.

"Presenting King David Charming and Queen Snow White," called the court herald.

Out on the balcony, stepped the handsome king and his lovely queen as everyone bowed before them. Baelfire made sure to do the same, hoping that they would not recognize him from a far and took great effort to conceal his face.

"Dearly beloved guest," the king started, "We want to thank you all for coming to the joyous of events in our lives. You all know how long and hard it has been for us to get here. This is a big step for Snow and I to watch our girl grow into a woman, but it is also exciting. We know that she will one day be a great queen and it gives us great pleasure and joy to introduce to you all, our lovely daughter, Emma Swan Charming."

Mr. Gold was just finishing up polishing up a diamond ring for Belle, when he heard the bell to his shop's door ring. Grabbing his cane, he hobbled his way out from his back room to find Emma standing at the register.

"How can I help you, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"You offered Neal a second chance, right? To turn back the clock?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't follow you," Mr. Gold said.

Emma pulled out of her coat pocket a pearly, white bean that glitter in the light.

"It was the only one I could find from the bean field," she said as she held it out to him.

"And what to expect me to do this?" he asked.

"We create a new world," she started, "Give everyone here a clean slate. Make sure the curse never existed in the first place. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? David, Mary, Neal, Belle, and you could all start all over. Storybrook would have never existed and it would erase both Tamara's and Owen's memory of this place."

"All valid points, Miss Swan," he said as he walked around the register with the bean still in his hand, "but there's a problem. What would happen to Henry? If you can create this world from this little bean, resetting time, Henry would cease to exist as well."

"That's what I want to happen," she said with a heavy heart.

Baelfire could not bring himself to dance with the lovely princess. He would just end up making a fool of himself. This was a stupid idea anyways. Trying to get her to remember who she truly is and what they really had seemed more impossible now that he was so close. He looked up from his goblet to watch the swan being twirled by a horse. He started to feel a twinge of jealous as he saw Mr. Horse getting to friendly with the princess. He down the wine and trudged over to her.

"May I cut in," he said.

"Yes, you may," she answered for the horse man and took Baelfire's hand, leading him away, "Thank you. He's the son of Sultan Aladdin and Queen Jasmine. Thinks he's really smooth with the ladies, but is more of a pervert if you ask me."

She curtsied and he bowed. Even if she was a princess in this world, she still hadn't lost that spunk.

"So which realm are you from?" she asked as they began to danced.

"Oh, I'm from a faraway kingdom," he answered, "You probably haven't heard of it, your majesty."

"Try me," she challenged, "My mother makes sure I know ever kingdom. She practically quizzes me day in and day out."

"I live beyond the Enchanted Forest," the shepherd answered as he twirled her, hoping Snow White had not taught about the realms beyond that.

"Where King Phillip and Queen Aurora live?" she continued, "Or perhaps you live near the sea?"

"Umm…" he hesitated, "Near the king of Phillip and Aurora."

"So you're part of their court," the swan said with a playful smile and whispered, "So you know that their son isn't fond of the fairer sex?"

"I couldn't say," the bashful lamb answered.

"Well, don't go spreading it around," she said in a hushed tone and she continued to speak in his ear, "I caught him kissing one of the stable boys last summer. He swear me not to tell, but today he's being rather bothersome. I figured you could keep a secret like that."

Baelfire thanked God silently for having a mask, because his face was turning red with how close she was to him.

"Would you accompany me to the garden?" she asked as they clapped at the end of the song, "It's awfully stuffy in here and I could use some fresh air."

"I would be honored your majesty," he said as he bowed.

David held Mary's hand as she laid unconscious in the hospital bed. He could hardly believe that she would try to kill herself. He was grateful that Emma was there to save her from drowning in the river. Regina should have been killed, but was his daughter said no.

"_For now her magic is at bay," Emma said as they gathered in hospital room Mary Margret was registered in, "The chains will hold for a week. This give time to plan what will be our next step."_

"_But we could take the chance to kill her," Neal retorted, "Think of everything she has done. She's tried to kill your mother! She's tried to kill you multiple times, Emma! All of us!"_

"_She wants to destroy us all," David said, "and she's not going to stop until that happens."_

"_Henry," she said looking at the boy who was holding the pale woman's hand with tears in his eyes. He didn't give an answer, but bolted out of the room and down the hallway._

David rubbed his wife's hand as the tears slipped down his cheeks. Where had they go wrong? He cursed Regina and for all the things she had done. All the misery that she had cause him and his family. She hoped that something horrible would happen to her. Something that would be worse than death. She deserved whatever punishment Emma had in store for her. With a sudden whoosh, he felt something changed.

"Charming," he heard his wife weakly say and he opened his eyes to see her with her flowing black hair in her night gown like the night they had sent Emma through the wardrobe.

He looked himself over, wearing the blouse and brown pants he wore that night as well. They heard a cooing from the other side of room in the basinet. He slowly ventured over there to see a baby with rosy cheek and little gold ringlets of hair. She was wrapped in her blanket and dressed in a white baby's gown. What had happened? The blanket said Emma, but he didn't want to believe that she was the baby girl he had lost so many years ago. He was too scared to touch her, afraid that she would crumble into dust and writher away, that he was dreaming. The baby reached her tiny hand out to him and let out little whimpers as if begging for his touch. He let the baby girl's hand wrap around his finger as tears welled up in his eyes. This was his little girl and he held her in his arms.

"Snow," he said as he carried Emma to his wife, "It's Emma!"

Baelfire and the princess walked in silence for a bit as she shiver from the cool air. Not wanting her to he wasn't a gentleman, he remove his black cloak and wrapped it around her delicate frame.

"Thank you," she said as she removed her mask, "God I hate this thing."

Baelfire stared at her face with his mouth a gaped. How the moon hit her hair, made it seem like it was glowing like a halo of an angel. He could tell that her makeup was meant to make her face sparkle, but he didn't think it could make her more beautiful. She pulled swan feather pin that held her hair up and let her hair topple down, letting the curls bounce as they fell. She was breath taking.

"You don't have to keep that silly mask on anymore," she said as she reached for his face.

"No, that's all right," he said as he pulled away from her hand.

"What? Are you hiding a nasty wart under there?" she teased.

"Oh yeah," he played along, "A big nasty one. It even has puss coming out."

"Ah," she said, "So how is little Blackie doing?"

"He's well," he replied, "Finally calmed down… I mean…"

She snatched the mask off his face with a big smile on her face like she had won a prize.

"I knew it was you!" she exclaimed, but her expression changed to be a little more stern, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well, I umm… you see…" he stammered, "How come you didn't tell me you were the princess?"

"Don't change the subject or I'll report you to the guards as imposter," she threatened.

'Why did she have to be cute when she was angry?' Baelfire thought.

The little two year old boy woke in his cot. He looked around the room he was in. Toys were scattered on the floor and a little brown puppy whimpered in the corner of his room. He got out of his bed to comfort the pup. He heard stirring from the other room and walked toward the door. With a light push, it opened to reveal a lady humming a happy tune as she came back with a basket of eggs. A fire roared in the pit as she placed a pan in its holster. He knew this woman. She was the woman his father had fell in love with, but he remembered being taller than her. Another door opened, revealing a man with a limp carrying more firewood. The woman stopped what she was doing and helped the man with the logs. He sat at the table where a cup was set for him. The boy knew this man as what he was before he turned into the Dark One. He's skin had a light brown color to it as if he had been hard at work in the sun.

"Bae," the man said with a smile and gestured for him, "Come here son. It's all right."

The little boy walked over to the man with the puppy still in his arms.

"I see you've found your present," he said with delight, "This is Henry. He will be your companion for all the days of your life."

Three years had passed since this restart and Emma was lively as ever. She would run down the corridors as Snow White would chase her in fun. She's slowly climb the stairs down to the garden and begin to sprit again only to be caught by her father, who hid behind an apple tree. She would squeal with delight at this game as David tossed his daughter above him and catch her.

"My, she is spirit," Snow giggled as she joined the two.

"Much like her mother, you could say," Charming replied and kissed his wife, "What do you say, Emma? Want to try horseback riding?"

"Yes!" she said with glee as she hugged her father's neck.

"Good, because Percy will be a year old now and needs to get use to his mistress riding him," he said.

The family of three headed over to the stables to see the brown steed. He seemed excited to see them as he whinnied to greet them, making Emma feeling a little unsteady. She hid behind her mother's leg, afraid the beast might want to eat her.

"Emma," the queen giggled as she picked up her daughter, "it's all right, hon. Percy is just excited to see you."

The blonde princess buried her face into her mother's face, wanting nothing to do with the horse.

"Emma, look at me," her father said as he reached into his bag, pulling out an apple. He sliced it into fourths and fed a slice to the horse. He then placed a sliced in his daughter's hand.

"Lay your hand open for him, Em," he encourage as his wife walked their daughter to the large beast. He sniffed the princess's hand and lightly took the apple slice from her hand. She giggled as his muzzle tickled her hand. She pet the forelock of her horse giving him praises. A handler led the horse into the corral where Emma waited eagerly to mount Percy. Her mother held her hand to keep her from running to meet the horse. Once he was in the corral and the gate was secure, David helped his daughter onto the horse.

"Keep your back straight and hold onto his mane, all right," he instructed, "It won't hurt him. I'll be by your side the whole time."

She nodded and Percy began to walk. She bobbed back and forth with every step the steed took. Emma was afraid of falling off his back, but her father held her. Once she became more comfortable on Percy, she didn't want to get off. She was able to keep her balance when they brought him into a trot. She smiled the whole time, not wanting this to stop.

"So who are you?" she asked, "A spy of the evil queen?"

"Evil queen?" he repeated.

"Don't think I don't know," Emma snapped, "My parents tried to hide the stories from me, but I know about her and I know she's still alive. So are you out to kill me?"

"No," he answered her as he grasped her hand, "I could never kill you, Emma. I love you."

Baelfire felt her tremble at his touch. He could tell she was swooning over him which gave him an edge. He took this chance to caress her cheek and feel the heat of her blush.

"Don't play games," she started, but he interrupted with a kiss upon her lips. She was shocked at first, but willing gave into this spell he had her under. She snaked her arms around his neck as his hands pulled her hips closer so there was no space between them. Her head began to spin when she felt one of his hand migrate up her back to bury his fingers in the mess of gold curls on her head. Whatever this was, she wanted more of it as he broke away for a brief moment.

"Wow," she exhaled feeling dizzy.

Rumpelstiltskin walked out to check on Baelfire, seeing that he had not come in since their talk. He told Belle not to worry about and kissed her before leaving her side. He lit a lantern as he walked to where Baelfire would have tied up Henry for the night.

"Bae!" he called, but heard nothing. He saw the dog laying in an unusual way. He hobbled over to where the dog was and felt his chest. It wasn't moving. He shook the dog violently. No, how could this be? Henry couldn't be dead. The spell was to keep him alive as long as his human life would let him. This couldn't be!

"Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin called for his wife, "Come quick! Something is wrong!"


End file.
